


Where Sunlight Reaches

by PreseaMoon



Series: modern au/babysitter kouen [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon
Summary: This is very much a wip. As such, the tags are liable to change as the story develops beyond the notes of what I intend it to be. Predominantly, characters may not end up with enough presence to warrant tagging, and this is pre-YuuEn, but I cannot say how heavily it will end up leaning that way at this point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a wip. As such, the tags are liable to change as the story develops beyond the notes of what I intend it to be. Predominantly, characters may not end up with enough presence to warrant tagging, and this is pre-YuuEn, but I cannot say how heavily it will end up leaning that way at this point.

A few possibilities came to mind when Seishuu called him in an agitated frenzy requesting immediate resistance. Prior experience suggested the problem would be school related. An essay or project delayed too long, most likely. Though, Kouen cannot recall Seishuu complaining about any assignments lately. Another option was that he’d unintentionally stirred up drama amongst their social circle and wanted Kouen’s unbiased judgment of the situation. Again.

Kouen arrives, and there’s a suspicious preamble where Seishuu wrings his hands while explaining… nothing of apparent importance. To hurry on to the point Kouen has no choice but to cut him off. And once the answer is laid out all Kouen can do is stare at him flabbergasted.

The favor has nothing to do with school or their friends, but with a child, a friend of his brother’s to be precise. Seishuu wants him to escort him home. Kouen can barely fathom the notion. He has no idea who this boy is.

Kouen’s stunned stare shifts to said boy, who darts behind Seishuu before Kouen can focus on him clearly. He’s small, smaller than Seishun who is also on the smaller side for his age. That puts him around five or six at the most.

Around a displeased frown he fails to smother, Kouen says, slowly, “Why are you unable to?” His eyes narrow further as he runs through the rushed—and varied—explanations Seishuu gave over the phone and once he arrived.

Seishuu flashes a smile that holds impervious to Kouen’s scrutiny right until he realizes the expression is actually more of a glare. That has it withering in record time. “I would bring him home. I would. But you see, En, what happened is that I didn’t realize I’d have to take him back today in the first place. So. I have plans that can’t really be rescheduled.”

Kouen’s frown deepens. He tries to get a better look at the boy, but he ducks farther out of sight. This already feels like an awful idea.

Seishuu steps aside and drops into a crouch. Not quite at the boy’s eye level but close enough. The kid doesn’t look directly at him, anyway. In his usual forceful voice, Seishuu says, “Hey, Ryuu, this is the friend I told you about. Kouen. You recognize him, yeah?”

This gives Kouen pause. Recognize?

He tries not to stare. Unfortunately he kind of has to in order to realize he has seen this child in the past. They’ve just never been this close.

The boy nods once, and Seishuu’s smile returns as if this confirms something. “He’s going to take you home, alright?”

At this revelation the child’s impassive expression morphs into an unmistakable grimace. Without turning to face him, the boy rakes his gaze over him. Following it is what Kouen thinks is a small, unhappy sound. Disapproval for this plan he was apparently not informed of, either.

Somehow, irrationally, this child’s preemptive judgment triggers a coil of anxiety within him that only tightens as the seconds pass. At his side his fingers twitch, wanting to journey up to find if his face has molded itself into a terrifying scowl without permission.

“Hey, no need for that kind of face,” Seishuu says, and Kouen’s skin jumps for the split second he thinks he’s being spoken to. “Kouen may have a bit of an intimidating look to him, but he’s a big teddy bear on the inside. Plus he’s gonna get you a treat on the way home.”

Seishuu gives a smile that is off kilter, trying too hard to put an uncertain child at ease. For his trouble he earns the opposite, and the boy turns his cautious eye to him from Kouen.

Kouen has no idea why Seishuu thought this would be an acceptable idea. A passing familiarity is not a good enough reason to hoist this kind of responsibility on to him. In every meaningful sense he is a stranger. The friend of their child’s friend’s brother is not an inherently trustworthy position, nor should it be. What are this kid’s parents going to think of not just him, but Seishuu?

Neither does Kouen appreciate that he was not informed ahead of time. Not so he could have declined right then, though he would have, but for the sake of not having this conversation right in front of the kid. It’s not like this is a rejection of the kid, but when he tells himself that it feels like an easy out. If it were him, he can’t say with certainty he would recognize the rejection for what it truly was.

Kouen levels an unimpressed look at his friend. A visible shiver travels down Seishuu’s spine at the combined intensity of the displeased looks boring into him. Unfortunately it is not enough to make him reconsider this foolhardy plan. All he does is up the ante on his silent pleading.

As much as Kouen would prefer to just leave, with Seishuu there might not be a backup plan. Kouen is the backup plan. And he is here already. He also did say he would help. 

Kouen sighs in death, which makes Seishuu exhale with relief.

“I owe you one,” Seishuu says.

Actually. For this? It’s at least several favors that will span the remainder of the year.

And that’s how Kouen ends up escorting a child he doesn’t know home. 

Before they’ve made it more than a few blocks the second thoughts hit him. As long as this boy is under his supervision Kouen will not permit him to come to harm. That’s not the issue, or not the main one. But finding a rapport with a child is always a little tense, and this one doesn’t know him at all.

So far Ryuu has proven to be a very quiet child. He doesn’t make conversation or comments. When they left he bid Seishun goodbye in private while all his responses to Seishuu were nonverbal. Most of the kids Kouen has interacted with have been chattier, so he’s at somewhat of a loss as to how to proceed. Should he try to make conversation? But if he did, what would he even say? 

He should just be grateful this kid isn’t being difficult. The small hand he clasps holds back tightly, and he edges close to Kouen more than he has to. He doesn’t try to walk into the road or rush ahead, and he doesn’t get distracted. That’s all he can really ask for.

Kouen takes them to a nearby corner store where Ryuu proceeds to tug him all through the store, up and down each aisle. He looks at the various snacks and trinkets but doesn’t grab anything. Whenever Kouen inquires if he’d like that ice cream or this toy, Ryuu pulls him along to the next spot as if the suggestion is an attempt to rush him. Maybe it is, on some level, but nothing seems to catch his attention. He never reaches for anything, nor do his eyes glitter with want.

They circle the entire store, ending up back near the entrance in front of the same magazine rack they started with. Ryuu does not seem anymore interested in them than anything else.

Still, Kouen tries. “Do you want one of these?” Several of the magazines are aimed at children, but not ones as young as Ryuu.

Ryuu tilts his head to the side to look up at him. That frown is still on his face. Finally, he softly shakes his head and pulls Kouen out of the store. Kouen is left wondering why they went in at all.

Outside, he takes a moment to check his phone, see if Seishuu has responded to any of the messages he left. They had been rushed out. And Seishuu’s directions were a rapid stream of information that seemed to flow with the impression that Kouen already knew where he was going and how to get there.

As far as he can remember this is the correct direction. This is the store he was told to stop at. After this he has limited idea of where to go. The whole way over Kouen hoped Seishuu would get back to him. That he hasn’t means he now has to rely on Ryuu for directions. Even if he were a chatty kid Kouen wouldn’t be enthusiastic about relying on the directions of a grade schooler.

Under the midday sun and oppressive heat, Kouen is very conscious of the fact they have a time limit. He was not told when this child is expected home, but it will arrive sooner or later. With any luck it will be later, but Kouen isn’t counting on it.

Kouen adjusts the bag on his shoulder and lowers himself to Ryuu’s eye level.

He is looked at as though what he is about to say is of the gravest importance. The expression is grim to an almost comical extent. Despite that, anxiety prickles at Kouen’s skin once again. Something about this boy’s somber countenance is unsettling to him, but perhaps it’s all in reaction to Kouen and nothing more.

Kouen takes a breath to steady himself. “Ryuu, do you know the way back home?”

“Hakuryuu,” the boy corrects with a frown.

“Hakuryuu, then. Do you know the way home?”

The frown becomes more like a pout. As a result, he looks more his age than he has since were introduced. “I am not supposed to say.”

“I’m taking you home, little one. I need to know where we’re going.” Kouen cocks his head. “Should I bring you to my home instead?” he says, working carefully to ensure the teasing is obvious.

Hakuryuu shakes his head forcefully, his whole body moving with it. He pulls his backpack off and around, and sets it on the sidewalk. After a few moments of rifling through it, he produces a folded piece of paper, which he hands to Kouen.

The paper turns out to be a business card folded in half. Sturdy and off-white, with professional typeface that reads Ren Inc. accompanied by an embossed image to the side and a phone number underneath. On the back is another number, this one written in pen. Then there’s a line and an address. The area he doesn’t recognize right away, but once he does, he realizes that it is a far, _far_ nicer area than he could have anticipated. Neighborhoods don’t get much more high end than that, and just like that this favor has become a much more serious task.

Kouen puts the address into the GPS on his phone and is about to put the refolded card into his pocket when a soft whine stops him. Hakuryuu stares at him with a huge frown, like he’s expecting Kouen to pocket the card in spite of that face. Even as he hands it back, Hakuryuu continues to frown suspiciously.

The journey is longer than Kouen initially thought it would be. His expectation had been maybe half an hour. In actuality, it’s well over an hour. Nearly two hours depending on the traffic. They walk for close to twenty minutes to get to the public bus. Once there, they have to wait another twenty minutes for the bus to arrive.

Then, it arrives, and rather than stand up with Kouen, he stares at the bus with something approaching horror. 

“I don’t wanna,” Hakuryuu says, remaining seated.

Kouen blinks. This possibility never occurred to him. Why would it, since Seishuu made no mention. This can’t be the first time he’s taken the bus. He’s almost certain Seishuu mentioned taking public transportation.

“If you want to get home, we need to.” He offers his hand. Hakuryuu looks at it but makes no move to take it.

“No we don’t.”

“No? What do you suggest we do, then?” He’s certain to keep his tone light. “How does Seishuu get you home?”

Hakuryuu makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Sometimes we get driven.”

“And other times?”

The noise again, defeat, and Hakuryuu’s gaze drifts to the waiting bus.

“Let’s go.” Kouen extends his hand once more. This time Hakuryuu hesitantly takes it, gripping it tight.

To Kouen’s relief the bus is only about half full and they’re able to get a pair of seats that are relatively isolated. Kouen takes the aisle seat and Hakuryuu climbs over his lap to get to the window. His backpack gets set between them and he turns to look out the window.

The entire ride they sit in easy, companionable silence. The bus stops gradually slide from simple and worn down to impressive and well kept, as do the buildings they pass. The ride itself takes less than an hour thanks to the light traffic.

At their stop, Hakuryuu jumps out of their seats before Kouen can stand. For a moment after he exits the vehicle he thinks he’s lost him, but catches sight of his backpack and rushes forward to pull him back by it.

As they finally approach the right neighborhood Kouen feels increasingly out of place. Even with Hakuryuu who belongs here holding his hand the atmosphere seems to be singling him out. They walk along a pristine sidewalk framed by vibrant, manicured green grass. The houses vary in size, although none of them could be called small, and they are all immaculate. Some are highly stylized with decorations and gardens that look professionally done while others are bare but polished. Every house could be taken straight out of a magazine or movie. Nothing is out of place. These things ultimately give the neighborhood a somewhat eerie quality.

That quality is enhanced by the persistent sensation of eyes on him from every direction. Behind the curtains, in the trees, around the corners of fences, nowhere seems free of judgment, but there is no one, nothing. It is like the area itself wishes to expel him for the transgression of being less than. He does his best to focus on the directions his phone gives him, telling him their destination is not far now, and on the on the warm hand ensconced in his own. In a way, their roles have been reversed, now. Hakuryuu is the escort in this unfamiliar territory.

Distantly, Kouen wonders if Hakuryuu would be fine on his own from here. They are safely within the neighborhood. Any one of these residents is likely to be less of an unknown entity to him than Kouen is. Not that Kouen would hand him off to another so easily, but perhaps Hakuryuu would prefer it. 

That’s what Kouen thinks, anyway, persistently, but the hand refusing to let go of his contests it.

Kouen has brought him this far already. That has earned him some level of trust. How much that trust counts for is debatable, but however much, it’s significant for Hakuryuu.

The moment their destination comes into view Hakuryuu surprises him by pulling Kouen along with him when he increases his pace, rather than run ahead without him. It’s only when they are at the yard that Hakuryuu trots away from him.

As Kouen could safely expect by now, their destination holds the same sophistication and opulence as all others on the block. Yet somehow, the house both exceeds and falls short of the vague ideas he started to build up. It is neither the biggest nor the smallest, sitting at a happy medium that arguably sits on either side of the scale. The front yard is sparse. No decorations and there is no particular arrangement to the groupings of foliage in the yard. The house itself is a little on the plain side compared to its neighbors. To Kouen, it does not feel particularly welcoming. Or perhaps he just feels more intimidated than ever knowing he has to go inside.

Hakuryuu fiddles with the lock and his key. Meanwhile, Kouen wonders when his work here is done. All Seishuu said was to bring him home, and now Kouen has done just that. Seishuu didn’t say anything about actual babysitting, but if that’s what this is turning into he can expect several more favors.

Kouen’s feet pivot, making the decision to leave on their own.

Simultaneously, Hakuryuu opens the door. He steps into the doorway and turns back towards Kouen, his head tilted in inquiry. That makes him follow inside before he can think it over. There is nothing to think over.

The interior is as put together as the exterior, though it is a distinctly set apart style from what the outside alone might have promised. The majority of the surfaces are dark. So is the furniture. There are a lot of black and deep browns, grey and mahogany, giving the place an ambience that is both professional and relaxed. At a cursory glance there aren’t any layers of dust, and nothing is out of place. There isn’t any mess. In short, it does not look very lived in, especially when Kouen thinks of own home. Watching Hakuryuu walk farther into the entryway and hang up his backpack, it looks like he is walking on the glossy pages of a magazine.

He watches until Hakuryuu gestures for him to follow, which he does wordlessly.

The kitchen he’s led to is immaculate and shiny with appliances that look top of the line on the counters. Some, Kouen cannot even guess the purpose of. He sits at the table across from Hakuryuu, who picks at a bowl of fruit he procured from the fridge. The bowl sits far enough away that it is equally between them, but he doesn’t offer any to Kouen.

Sunlight streaking in from outside make the few white surfaces glow orange. A warm breeze finds its way inside the open windows. It’s cooler than earlier, but not by much. 

Kouen checks the time.

Not that he necessarily needs to be home right away or is in a rush to get there, but he never mentioned when he’d be back to Koumei. The kids are probably wondering where he is too. He did tell Koumei what he was doing at least, but by this time there’s a good chance he’s napping.

“When do your parents come home?” Kouen asks. 

Hakuryuu narrows his eyes in thought and slowly chews. Then his shoulders shrug loosely. He swallows. “Sometimes late. Sometimes early.” 

Kouen nods like this information is something other than completely useless. For a child this young, that could mean anything.

Hakuryuu finishes eating. He puts the half-full bowl into the fridge and leaves the room. Uncertain, Kouen follows after.

He stands against the living room doorway while Hakuryuu gets comfortable on the doubtlessly expensive sofa. Everything in this house probably costs more than Kouen can even guess. It makes him feel like he shouldn’t be touching anything without express permission.

Hakuryuu turns on the TV and puts on a cooking show. Some older woman in an apron making… Kouen is not quite clear on what it is. Whatever it is, Hakuryuu pays rapt attention while being sure to peek at Kouen every once in a while from the corner of his eye.

Shortly into the program, Hakuryuu pulls his knees up from where they are stretched out across the sofa. This is follow by looking to Kouen in a dramatic fashion. It takes him an embarrassingly long minute, but he finally realizes Hakuryuu wants Kouen to join him.

Kouen takes a seat on the opposite side, leaving plenty of empty space between them. Satisfied, Hakuryuu pays more attention to his show, which is not the most engaging thing Kouen’s ever seen. The woman’s voice is even and droning. In spite of his efforts to remain alert, Kouen finds himself nodding off. One moment food is in the early stages of being prepared, the next it’s baking while something else is started. Then he opens his eyes to find a different program with a man cooking instead on. Blearily, he pulls out his phone to find it approaching eight and several messages from his brother and Seishuu.

Kouen figures asking again about the return of his parents is appropriate. He has no intention of staying here all night. Or even late into the night, though it is really being pushed right now. This wasn’t something he was warned of and in the back of his mind irritation festers.

In the middle of Kouen turning over in his mind how he’d like to phrase this, the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock reaches them. Seconds later it’s followed by the opening of a door.

At the same time, Hakuryuu jumps from the sofa and dashes to the entryway.

Kouen meanders over as well, either out of reluctance or to give Hakuryuu a moment alone with his parent before he intrudes.

He turns the corner to find Hakuryuu in the arms of his father, who is… much, much younger than Kouen assumed. From appearance alone, Kouen would guess he’s only a handful of years older than himself. With a child Hakuryuu’s age that’s not so impossible. Combined with the wealth, though, it stretches Kouen’s belief. He must be older.

Hakuryuu’s father is slim and tall, wearing a dark suit complete with a standout purple tie. The fit is so flattering the word feels inadequate. His hair, which appears to be the exact same color and texture as his son’s, is on the longer side but shorter than Kouen’s. It looks like it’d slip through Kouen’s fingers if he were to touch it. He’s attractive. Good looking enough he could be a model, or in films. With this house maybe he’s both. That said, his expression is austere and closed off. A little like he’s off-put by Kouen’s presence. He watches Kouen unblinking. Then, his eyes shut, and his mouth dips into a confused frown.

“Who are you?” Hakuryuu’s father asks, slowly, his voice deep and rich; it makes Kouen unconsciously straighten to attention. He glances at his son, and then to Kouen once more. Something Kouen cannot identify lurks in his eyes.

Nervously, Kouen shifts from one foot to the other. He slouches only to straighten the second he notices. Heat rises inexplicably in his face, feeling choked up for no real reason. He gets the sensation he’s being evaluated, but he’s not quite sure of what, or if he’s passing or failing.

Kouen swallows the lump in his throat once, twice, three times. He bows his head shallowly. “My name is Ren Kouen. I am friends with Ri Seishuu, and he asked I bring your child home in his stead.”

Hakuryuu’s father displays no outward reaction to that, not even looking to his son for confirmation. He seems to consider something, and then says, “Ren Hakuyuu. I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble.” He looks to Hakuryuu, who shakes his head vigorously.

Kouen blinks, failing to put together a response at first. “Ah… No, not at all. He was very well behaved.”

Tension he’d failed to recognize before releases from Hakuyuu’s shoulders. It doesn’t make him look anymore relaxed, though. He nods. Then, he pulls out his wallet, reaches inside, and pulls out several bills, handing them to Kouen.

At first all Kouen can do is stare at the money dumbfound.

“You were basically my babysitter for the evening,” Hakuyuu says with a flicker of a smile that might not even qualify as a proper smile. “It’s only right to compensate you for your work.

Kouen bites his lip, feeling… feeling he doesn’t quite know. Embarrassed maybe? His face is unreasonably hot again. He takes control of himself and accepts the money, stuffing it into his pocket without looking at the amount. He mumbles his thanks. Then repeats it firmer and louder.

With that taken care of, Hakuyuu sighs in apparent relief. He rolls his neck and runs his hand through his hair, leaving it somewhat tousled. It only serves to enhance how attractive he is. 

“Where do you live? Do you need a ride home?”

“Huh?”

Hakuyuu already has his phone out. “It’s dark. I’ll get you a taxi.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“I insist. It’s the least I can do after you watched my kid all evening.” He gives Kouen a look that says he will not be accepting any arguments on this matter, so Kouen yields.

“Great. Make yourself at home.”

With that, he sets Hakuryuu down and exits only for Hakuryuu to trail after him immediately. That leaves Kouen in the entryway by himself. Unsure what to do, he goes back to the living room and sits on the sofa to mess around on his phone. There are a few messages from Seishuu and his brother that he responds to. 

He doesn’t know how long he lets himself get absorbed in his phone, scrolling through various forums and the sites he frequents. Before long Hakuyuu appears. He creeps into the room so quietly Kouen jumps when he speaks.

“Your ride should be here in about ten minutes.”

“Thank you,” Kouen says, holding his tongue on the unnecessary comments about how he didn’t need to do that spring to mind.

Hakuyuu circles round into view. He’s changed out of his suit into light grey sweatpants that might be a little too loose and a fit t-shirt that exposes just the right amount of collarbone. If Kouen looks, which he pointedly does not, some of his hip may be showing as well. The casual look suits him, emphasizing his youthful looks. Not quite so severe, but not entirely rid of the authoritative, frankly intimidating, air he exuded earlier.

Hakuyuu sinks into a lounge chair to the side of Kouen, leaning back into it with a tired sigh. He pulls up both legs, one getting tucked under him while the other stays up, with his arm hanging on the knee. When he opens his eyes that evaluating look from earlier is back.

“You said you’re friends with Ri Seishun’s brother?”

“Yes,” Kouen falters for a moment, indecisive, and then adds, “sir,” because it feels appropriate to do so.

Hakuyuu’s fingers twitch almost imperceptibly. He leans his head on to his shoulder. The angle makes it look like he’s smiling, barely. The line of his neck is lovely; Kouen thinks he can see the vibration as he hums.

“And why were you the one bringing Hakuryuu home today?”

“Seishuu had something come up. I don’t know what.”

“I see.”

If that is meant to have a response, Kouen has no idea what it might be. Part of him wants to explain for Seishuu, while most of his common sense tells him to sit silent and see where, if anywhere, Hakuyuu intends to take this.

“That’s on me, I suppose. Thank you again. I really appreciate it and you didn’t have to.”

“No, it was nothing. I was happy to help,” Kouen answers, even though it’s not exactly true. Getting paid far from negates his irritation at having this dumped on him.

Hakuyuu looks at him, and just having on those intense eyes on him verges to the overwhelming. It’s so silly. Just when Kouen thinks he’s about to speak again—and Kouen’s heart rate jumps in the same moment—the phone sitting on the armrest lights up, catching both their attentions.

“Looks like your ride is here already. Don’t worry, I covered all of it.”

Kouen’s tongue feels too big in his mouth, but he somehow mumbles out a “thank you.”

The taxi doesn’t look like any taxi Kouen’s ever seen. Luxury. Nicer than any car he’s ever been in before. The driver doesn’t miss a beat when Kouen tells him where he’s headed, a decidedly shadier part of town when compared to here.

It’s only when they are well on their way that Kouen finally pulls out the wad of cash in his pocket. His eyes go wide at the amount. There’s over a hundred, and combined with the ride the cost must be well over two hundred. His fingers shake at the generosity, regretting that he failed to display appropriate gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks continue to pass as any other, unremarkably. Kouen goes to school, does his schoolwork, takes care of his siblings, works in Father’s club when it’s expected of him, and sees his friends just enough. This naturally includes Seishuu, who neglects to drop another babysitting job in his lap without warning despite Kouen’s anticipation of it.

Though, of course he wouldn’t, not when Kouen made his thoughts on that more than clear already. And his thoughts haven’t changed. It was and is annoying that he wasn’t given any heads up of what he was getting himself into. 

Annoying, but the money he made that night was anything but.

Such easy money, and he was overpaid, too. A few hundred for what, around five hours of work? Four? Part of him runs away with the thought, runs far and fast to how nice it would be to make cash like that daily.

Not even daily. Once or twice more, just that would make a world of difference. Every dollar counts and he needs to learn to take advantage of opportunities when presented with them.

The money he received has already been spent on his siblings, the ones that live with him, anyway.

But is that the kind of thing to offer? It’s an imposition more than anything. Isn’t it? So transparently self-serving he’d surely be rejected at the outset. Especially by a family like that who has pick of the finest services available. Why settle for some public school teenager?

Still, Kouen can’t help toying with the idea almost compulsively. The necessities and frivolities he’d be able to provide his wanting younger siblings would result in a dramatic increase to their quality of life.

Perhaps it’s related and perhaps it’s not, but from then on Kouen takes notice of when Hakuryuu is at Seishuu’s. Somehow, now, he stands out while he didn’t before. Almost like he’s become out of place in the setting and Kouen can’t not notice any longer. His laughter and voice sit on a frequency that unerringly finds him.

It is funny, since Kouen really, truly cannot recall Hakuryuu prior to their introduction. He was able to recall him vaguely as the child accompanying Seishun most often, but there weren’t any images to accompany that knowledge.

Alternatively, perhaps Kouen’s attention is fueled by Hakuryuu’s own.

There are many instances that he looks over only to find Hakuryuu hastily turning away from him.

As the days and weeks go on, gradually the two kids play nearer and nearer to wherever Kouen and Seishuu are. They start engaging in games that seem to revolve around sneaking as close to them as possible, and then fleeing in giggles when they’re caught or close to it.

Their visits overlap with enough frequency that at some point it becomes part of the rhythm Kouen expects. Part of him looks forward to keeping an eye out for the kids from the corner of his eye and hearing their happy play in the background.

On a day maybe two months into the established pattern there’s a disruption. While he and Seishuu hang out in the living, there is the notable absence of anyone else. When Hakuryuu is over it is always apparent. When a child other than Hakuryuu is over or when there’s Seishun by himself, there’s usually sporadic movement and sound. 

Today there’s nothing. And for some reason it instill a sense of unease in him that he cannot quite place, and will not be dispelled.

It’s not any of his business. There’s no reason to ask. Yet he does anyway.

Seishuu informs him that his brother is home, and that he brought Hakuryuu home with him but isn’t sure if he’s still here.

That only serves to further Kouen’s unease, but he doesn't know what to make of it. So they carry on as usual. 

It’s not until he’s gotten up to use the bathroom that Hakuryuu makes an appearance. There’s a timid tug on the hem of his shirt, and Hakuryuu wearing a frown.

Just seeing him makes anxiety hug his heart. All he can think to do is ask if something is wrong.

To which Hakuryuu’s frown deepens. If the expression were from anyone other than a grade schooler he’d feel like he asked a stupid question. Actually, he still feels like he asked a stupid question. This clearly isn’t Hakuryuu when he’s in a happy, fun mood.

Hakuryuu tilts his head. He blinks several times, each one seeming to make his eyes grow wider. “I don’t feel good.” With a few more blinks Kouen abruptly realizes those are tears at the brim of his eyes.

“Oh.” That’s Kouen’s inelegant reply. If there is anything else he means to say with it his throat closes up on the words.

Hakuryuu makes a slight whining noise, disappointed. “I wanna go home. I don’t feel good.” He tugs weakly at Kouen’s shirt.

“Um.” Kouen falters. “Do you want me to call your father?”

Hakuryuu only whines more pitifully at that and the tears that he’d been holding back start to fall free. For Kouen, he can only assume that means don’t call the kid’s father. But then, what else can he do?

Helplessly and with Hakuryuu latched to the back of his shirt, Kouen backtracks and looks for Seishuu, who has unluckily left the room while he was gone.

Kouen guides Hakuryuu to his front. His hand reaches for Hakuryuu’s should but stop short of him, and then falls to his side limp. “Hakuryuu, what would you like me to do?”

That much he can find out while they wait for Seishuu.

Hakuryuu swings his body to the sofa’s armrest. He pushes his cheek to the back and settles so much of his body on the thing it looks like he’s moments away from climbing atop it. “I wanna go home,” he bemoans once more.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

Hakuryuu looks at him, saying nothing, tears sliding across his face to the sofa’s fabric.

“Do you want Seishuu to take you home? Or is there someone else I can call?”

“Take me home,” Hakuryuu mumbles.

Kouen takes a breath, glancing around the room again to see if Seishuu or Seishun have appeared without his notice. When he looks back he sees Hakuryuu’s eyes are now red from the tears. “Okay.”

He collects his things, putting books and notebooks into his back, and keeps an eye out for either of the Ri brother as he does. Meanwhile, Seishuu slides to the sofa, face pressed to the cushion.

After he’s done and while Hakuryuu is distracted, Kouen goes to find Seishuu in the kitchen, searching through cupboards seemingly aimless.

He relays that Hakuryuu searched him out because he doesn’t feel well, and then he asks, “Is there someone we can call? Someone to pick him up?”

Not that Kouen necessarily minds taking him home personally if he needs to, but traveling all that way with a kid who isn’t feeling his best sounds like a dubious plan at best. What if they get to the bus and he doesn’t want to get on like last time, except now he doesn’t feel good so he cries, making an awkward situation for Kouen to explain to anyone who decides to question him. 

But even getting that far is optimistic. He shouldn’t assume the sick kid is going to walk the whole way there. Or walk at all. Chances are Kouen would have to carry him most of the time. Hakuryuu doesn’t look that heavy, but he’s probably around the average weight of a small child, which is more weight than Kouen wants to carry around for an extended period of time.

And that’s assuming Hakuryuu would even let him.

Seishuu groans as he thinks. “I mean, probably. I don’t know who Hakuyuu has taking care of this kind of thing, though.” Seishuu grimaces and pushes out his next sentence through obvious reluctance. “We could call him at work?”

“What have you done in the past?”

Seishuu furrows his brow, reaching far into his memories. He looks uncomfortable when he says, “Yeah, that probably won’t be an option.”

For a moment all Kouen can do is stare at him. He kind of expects Seishuu to follow that up with a solution but he doesn’t. As much as he’d like to ask, this isn’t the time. “How should we resolve this?”

“Uh… We can get a taxi, I guess. Just need to tell Hakuyuu after. I’ll take care of it?”

Kouen agrees, and they go to check on Hakuryuu who hasn’t moved from his spot on the sofa. One of his arms dangles off the side. There is not so much as a twitch from him and Kouen has to stare for a moment to see that he’s breathing.

Seishuu leans against the sofa. “Ryuu, you ready to go home?”

Hakuryuu nods quick and shallow. “Wanna go home.”

“Great. I’m gonna take you, alright?”

Hakuryuu moans and slowly shifts his body to expose his face to them. He’s frowning and his eyes are redder than when Kouen last saw them. Rather than look to Seishuu, he searches out Kouen, looking at him with accusation. “You were gonna,” he mumbles.

Seishuu swings his attention back to Kouen. “Yeah?”

What else was he supposed to say? He didn’t even say that he would, he just offered. Hakuryuu didn’t agree. Not that he declined, either.

“Well,” Seishuu continues, “that works for me.” Seishuu pats Hakuryuu’s back lightly and Hakuryuu gives an answering moan that… kind of sounds fake, to be honest. Exaggerated, anyway.

So they call a taxi service, and when it arrives they load Hakuryuu into it.

The trip is quick, especially compared to last time they made. They get there and Kouen gathers Hakuryuu into his arms, slings both of their bags over his shoulder, and brings him to that picturesque house. It’s hard to tell if Hakuryuu actually ill with a fever or simply doesn’t feel his best for other reasons. His face practically droops, and while pale, Kouen can’t tell if it’s any paler than is usual for him.

They get to the door and it takes a moment, because Kouen failed to ask for the keys beforehand. He has to ask Hakuryuu where they are located in his backpack and fish them out.

Inside, Kouen lays him across the sofa and sets his backpack on the ground beside him. He takes the throw blanket on the back of the sofa and covers Hakuryuu with it.

Once again, no one seems to be home. Kouen doesn’t know if he should have expected anyone to be, but he’s not totally sure what to do now. Watching him again isn’t a daunting prospect by any means. Dealing with a sick child can be a special kind of difficult, but he doesn’t know enough about Hakuryuu’s temperament to predict that. So far he’s been fine, if whiny. 

Then there’s the money. That more than makes watching this sick kid worth it.

“Can I get you anything?” Kouen asks, thinking of a favored blanket or toy. Turning on the television to a specific channel, even. Anything that would give him comfort.

However, Hakuryuu does not ask for either of those things. He burrows his face into the pillow and wails, “I want Mama.”

Kouen’s hair stands on end, wishing he hadn’t asked. Somehow, he feels like he should have foreseen that answer. All Kouen can really do is stand there while Hakuryuu cries softly into the pillow for his mother.

That she’d be conveniently around is too much to hope, isn’t it.

In the midst of Hakuryuu’s crying Kouen notices a slight sound in the background, the unmistakable noise of someone else in the house. Light footsteps rush down stairs and eventually make their way to the living room.

In walks… walks a girl.

Kouen blinks at the sight of her.

She’s short and thin, a little girl. Maybe ten maybe thirteen, Kouen can’t really say for certain. She’s dressed in a dark knee-length skirt, white tights, and a nice ironed blouse. She is an older mirror image of Hakuryuu.

Her hands rise in front of her when she notices Kouen, startled at his presence. Only then she swings them behind her, regarding him free of suspicion. She has bright and inquisitive eyes, but she doesn’t ask anything, waiting for Kouen to make the first move.

Uncomfortably, Kouen shifts to the side, giving a better view of the still crying Hakuryuu on the sofa. “Hakuryuu didn't feel too good today while at Seishun’s house.”

The girl accepts this explanation easily enough. After receiving it she passes right by him to sit on the sofa’s edge. Her hip presses to Hakuryuu’s, puts her hand to the small of his back to soothe him. It only takes seconds. He quiets at her touch, and then as soon as he confirms it’s her, he throws his arms around her, burying his head against her stomach.

She offers Kouen a smile that’s somewhat bashful and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. That hand then drops to rest on Hakuryuu’s head. “Thanks,” she says, quieter than she must mean to, because she clears her throat and her next words come out much stronger. “That makes you Seishuu’s friend, then?”

“I… Yes, that’s right. My name is Ren Kouen.”

“I see. I very much appreciate you bringing my brother home, Ren Kouen.”

“It’s no trouble.” After a pause that he lets sit too long he works up the nerve to ask, “Do you know when your father will be home?”

Her brow furrows for a fraction of a second, so quick it might have been nothing more than a twitch. She gives a charming smile. “Father, huh…” She shrugs. “It depends. His schedule has been all over the place. Sometimes he’s home before I am. Sometimes he isn’t home until nearly bedtime.”

“What about your mother? Hakuryuu was asking for her.”

She adjusts her arms on Hakuryuu, pulling him closer. The subject obviously isn’t one she’s comfortable with. All she says is, “She’s not around for the time being,” which is not particularly enlightening but isn’t more than Kouen can ask for.

“Anyway,” the girl says brightly, forcefully as it to knock the topic away, “I never introduced myself, did I? I’m Hakuei.”

“An honor to meet you.”

She bows her head. “And you as well.” Her smiles wanes with a soft sigh. “I’m about to be picked up for a meeting. Guess I’ll need to cancel that.”

“How come?”

“Well, I can’t leave little brother alone when he’s so upset can I? What kind of big sister would that make me?”

“If you have somewhere you need to be, it’s no trouble to watch him for a few hours. I did once before.”

Hakuei hums and looks down at her brother, considering the offer. “Is that okay? Maybe… It’d only be a couple hours and then I’d be home.” She gently pulls Hakuryuu’s face away from her. “Hey, you. How would you like to get comfy in your bed? You can put on your new pajamas and snuggle up all nice and warm.”

Hakuryuu makes a sound in the back of his throat that Kouen can’t decipher but Hakuei can.

“You can take a nap, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Hakuryuu reaches for her again, hugging her tight.

Hakuei pats his head and slowly eases them off the sofa. Hakuryuu remains clutched to her, making it difficult for them to move.

Hakuei offers Kouen a smile. “I’m going to put him to bed.”

With that she more or less drags Hakuryuu out to wherever his bedroom is. It’s maybe ten minutes until she returns, now with a sports bag hanging off her shoulder. While he waited Kouen took a seat on the chair Hakuyuu sat in last time he was here.

“Thank you. It’s really kind of you to help out like this, and Hakuryuu seems to like you, too.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. I bet you’ve noticed that he’s a little shy. Very shy. So… Father’s had a hard time finding a regular babysitter he’s comfortable with. That’s important, he said, that Hakuryuu feels safe and happy because they will be with him so much.”

“That makes sense,” Kouen says, though then he cannot help but wonder if merely having a shy personality would really make finding a babysitter that difficult. “You said you have a meeting?”

“Student council meeting. After that I have volleyball practice. I was going to get dinner with my friend, too, but I’ll come right home right away today.”

Kouen is about to say she can go ahead with dinner if she’d like, but then he holds his tongue. He shouldn’t be so presumptuous with this family he doesn’t even know. Instead he says, “So there’s a chance your father could return before you do?”

“Yes. He always lets me know as soon as he knows.” She pulls out her phone. She looks at it for only a second before shifting her eyes sharply to Kouen. “Let’s exchange numbers and I’ll let you know.”

A voice deep within Kouen tells him it’s unwise to exchange numbers with a little girl, but before he can fully process that she’s moving toward him with one hand offering her phone and the other open expecting his. So they exchange numbers, and Kouen feels compelled to tell her that if anything comes up she can feel free to call him.

Not long after that her phone lets out a chirp and she picks her bag up.

“That’s me,” she says, moving toward the entryway. She casts a look in the direction of Hakuryuu’s room presumably, and then to Kouen. “Thank you again. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way back.”

With that she rushes out the door and Kouen is left to himself.

He wastes no time getting comfortable on the sofa, resisting the curiosity that nags him to go ahead and explore a little, see if the rest of the house is as refined as he knows it is. If nothing else he has no idea where the bathroom is and he’ll need it at some point. Nor does he know where Hakuryuu’s room is and he probably should if he cries out needing something.

Instead Kouen quells that urge. He pulls his required school reading out from his bag. He gets through about thirty pages with note taking before Hakuryuu comes shuffling into the room. His hair sticks up in every direction and his eyes are tired. In his arms, hugged tight, is soft looking plush doll of a dragon. His pajamas consist of a long shirt that reaches his knees with a graphic on the chest of what Kouen can only guess is some children’s program. The patterned pants are too long, going past his toes and trailing on the polished wood floor.

He scans the room, bottom lip quivering like he may cry, and if he cries. God, Kouen has no idea what he’ll do. Hug him? It’s worse to not comfort the distressed child at all, isn’t it?

Hakuryuu rubs at his eyes and hugs his plush close. “Where is Ei?”

“She’s at volleyball practice. She’ll be back soon.”

“When?” He looks back and forth slowly, as though she might actually be hiding somewhere close by.

“I’m not sure.” He thought Hakuryuu would sleep longer than this. “Another hour or two perhaps.”

Hakuryuu pouts at this, and thankfully it looks more disappointed than genuinely upset. He drags his feet over to Kouen and climbs on to the sofa leaving a decent chunk of space between them. Then he stretches out his legs so they’re beside Kouen’s. His gaze lands on the book. He leans forward, far enough that his dragon is squished between his legs and body.

“What are you reading?” Hakuryuu asks.

“It’s for school.”

“What’s it about? I like stories.”

“It’s about…” Kouen looks to the back of the book and finds the summary there also less than suitable. “It’s not really for children.”

“Why not?”

Kouen sighs. “It’s just… not. I don’t know how to explain it. That’s just how it is.”

Hakuryuu furrows his brow, obviously not understanding. Something is clearly running through his head trying to make sense of Kouen’s words enough to formulate a response. To interrupt this process, Kouen asks, “How are you feeling?”

Surprisingly, Hakuryuu this is something Hakuryuu has to think about. His brow furrows further and his head gradually tips to one side. The seconds drag to nearly a full minute without an answer. So Kouen amends his question. “Are you feeling better than earlier?”

Hakuryuu nods and nuzzles his dragon. “I didn’t feel good.”

“Do you need me to get you anything, a snack maybe?”

With an affirmative nod and a request for juice, Kouen goes to the kitchen to find him something. Not knowing where anything is, Kouen has to rummage around for a bit. It’s easy enough to find juice boxes in the fridge, but then he has to go through numerous cabinets to find anything that resembles an appropriate child’s snack. Also to Kouen’s surprise, there seems to be a lack food in general. Or maybe not a lack per se, but there isn’t much in the way of obvious meals or even ingredients. The fridge is less than half full and half of what’s in it seems to be takeout boxes. When he finds the dry food it isn’t much better off, although it seems like there is a surplus of snack type things. For Hakuryuu he grabs a small bag of dried fruit.

He comes back to find Hakuryuu has moved to the side of the sofa Kouen had been on. Additionally, he’s casually flipping through the pages of Kouen’s book. To top it off, seeing Kouen fazes him not one bit. He leaves the book where it is on his lap and reaches for the snacks with both hands. Cheeky brat.

Kouen holds the snacks hostage in the crook of his arm and reaches forward to close the book before relinquishing them. It’s only now that he sees him with them that he wonders if he’s even allowed to eat out here. Before he can really think on it too much, Hakuryuu has already stuck the straw into the box and is happily sipping away.

Kouen shoves the book back into his pack and drops to the sofa with a sigh. “Didn’t I say that’s not for children?”

Hakuryuu frowns at him, giving a suspicious look as though he’s been tricked. “You didn’t say not to.”

“I didn’t know I had to.”

Hakuryuu turns his head away but still gives him a side ways glance. He opens the bag and pushes a few chips into his mouth.

Kouen turns on the TV, thinking it’s something they can both do. But then Kouen has no idea what to put on. When he asks Hakuryuu what he wants to watch, all he receives for an answer is a shrug. To be safe, Kouen just puts on some cartoon. That’s safe without question. He places the remote in Hakuryuu’s reach so he can change the channel if he finds the choice unsatisfactory.

It’s another hour until Hakuei returns. When she spots Hakuryuu she takes quick steps over and wraps him up in a hug he eagerly returns. Her long hair is tied up into a high ponytail now, falling to shoulder blades still. She’s also changed into shorts and a sports tank top.

“Have you two eaten yet?”

“I gave Hakuryuu a snack. Other than that, no.”

“Okay. We’ll figure out what to do for dinner after I change.”

While she’s gone Kouen wonders when he ought to leave. Earlier Hakuei seemed to imply that it’d be okay with just the two of them. While she seems like a plenty mature girl, Kouen questions if it’s appropriate to leave a girl as young as her responsible for the wellbeing of a six-year-old. If nothing else she essentially invited him for dinner, so that means their father will probably be here.

Hakuei makes her return, sitting in the large lounge chair and Hakuryuu moves to her lap immediately.

“Did your father tell you when he’d be home?”

“Um. He did not. But it’s good we have dinner waiting for him so he doesn’t have to worry about it.”

In the end they order a pizza because it’s easy. And with perfect timing their father returns home not long after the does, after they’ve set up the table and just sat down.

Unlike the first time they met, this time he barely spares Kouen a glance. His gaze lands on him just long enough to place him and then move on without comment. There isn’t any emotion on his face. He takes a beer from the fridge and takes a seat at the table with them. The kids ask him about work, and in turn he asks about their day.

All through the meal Kouen stares at him, barely touching his food. He can’t help it and barely even notices he’s staring.

It’s just that Hakuyuu is so good looking it’s unreal. On top of that he must be thirty-something but he doesn’t look it at all.

Kouen stares and keeps staring. Maybe it’s subtle, because no one calls him out on it.

Except for at one point Hakuyuu flickers his attention to him for a whole second. Other than that heart stopping moment he mostly ignores him in favor of his children.

Too soon, it feels, Hakuyuu finishes his meal and disappears from the kitchen taking his beer with him and Hakuryuu following at his heels.

This leaves him and Hakuei alone with a pizza box that’s half-full and the dirty dishes. The two of them didn’t even finish their plates, which leaves Kouen feeling inexplicably sad.

Hakuei smiles but pairs it with a sigh, and commences cleaning up the table. While she takes care of the dishes, Kouen puts the leftovers in the fridge. There’s plenty of space for the box. 

“Ahh, you don’t have to. You’re the guest,” Hakuei tells him when he goes to help her.

“It’s fine.” Then before he can think better of it, he asks, “Is your father in a bad mood?” Not that Kouen knows anywhere near enough about him to tell that, but the seems… kind of angry compared to the last time Kouen saw him.

Hakuei is quiet for a moment, thinking it over under the guise of being focused on the dish in her hands. “I don’t think so. He’s just kind of sad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” But she doesn't elaborate further and Kouen doesn’t press her to. 

It’s none of his business, he reminds himself. Though, he thinks can read between the lines well enough when combining that with their absent mother.

“He’s sad a lot lately, but I think he’s a little less sad than he was before.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m sure you and your brother are a big part of that.”

Hakuei smiles. “Do you think so? I’ve been doing my best to make as little trouble for him as possible.”

“I do, and I don’t think you need to worry about making trouble. He’s your father, after all.”

Her washing slows to a near halt. “I guess so. But I want to do what I can as a sister and a daughter to help. If that makes sense…” She frowns and looks to Kouen for validation that he is happy to give. 

Kouen knows exactly where she’s coming from.

“Don’t worry, it makes perfect sense.”

She smiles at him so brightly Kouen cannot help smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

Days where Kouen doesn’t have any plans are a rare treat he hates to waste. While he doesn’t think of himself as someone with a busy life, somehow there always manages to be something that requires his attention. One of his siblings will be left on their own if he doesn’t go watch them, or it’s one of their friends that need a babysitter. Father has a seemingly endless list of errands that is tailored to his eldest so specifically that no one else but Kouen can tend to them apparently.

Then, of course, there’s homework. There is always homework to be done. A textbook needs to be read and deciphered, notes taken thoroughly so he can easily go through them later. A novel needs to finished and thought critically about, so he’ll be prepared for class discussions and group work. Then, sometimes friend need some help, or it’s Kouen who needs help, and they organize a study session that goes on for too long and almost inevitably morphs into pure socializing than studying.

These things fill his days so completely that, when he does take the time to read for pleasure or spend time with friends, it sometimes fails to feel like a break. In those moments, thinking about it only amplifies the exhaustion he normally ignores.

So when those days come along where he truly has no plans and hour upon empty hour to waste however he wishes, there is one temptation he has no interest in resisting.

That temptation is catching up on precious sleep. Some of those days he manages to sleep away the entire morning and afternoon without intending to. Despite waking up just as the sun is setting, there is always an invigorating rush resulting from being well rested for once.

There are also, however, unlucky days. Where the laziness that was supposed to be turns inside out and becomes the opposite.

Unlucky days start the same way every time. Awoken way too early by a phone call. Torn away from pleasant dreams that the shock dissipates so instantly that Kouen can’t hope to commit them to memory. Every time is the too loud shrill of his phone, which somehow finds itself sitting next to his ear.

Today is no different.

The moment he’s jerked into wakefulness his hand shoots out, searching blindly across the blankets until he eventually finds it, still wailing, in its spot beside the pillow. His vision is too blurry with sleep to read the numbers clearly. Blinking only makes the numbers blurrier. While he’d like to decline it, he can’t ignore the possibility that its one of his sisters calling him from a number he doesn’t know.

Kouen accepts the call and swings the phone to his ear. “‘lo,” he mumbles, suppressing a yawn that half escapes despite his best effort. He rolls to his belly and slides an arm under the pillow, snuggling into it.

At first there is no response. 

Sleep tugs at him, attempting to lure him back under its influence. Surrounded by the warmth of his blankets it feels inevitable more than simply tempting. His phone slips low in his hold, the cool bottom of the screen touching his chin is just enough to disrupt his desire to return to sleep.

“Hello?” A man’s voice, speaking with obvious hesitation. Kouen would not mind at all if he decided to hang up assuming a wrong number.

“Hello,” Kouen answers back, his voice so thick with sleep the sounds might not have even come out right.

He can hear the clearing of a throat, and then, “This is Ren Hakuyuu. I’m looking for Kouen.”

His eyes snap open, heart jumping to rapid sprint out of nowhere. Heat rises in his face. So hot it feels like his skin is going to slough until nothing but dry, cracking bone is left. Meanwhile, the rest of body, cocooned in warmth, drops, goose bumps, hair on end and all. He shivers and bites his lip.

“I… This is Kouen.” He tries to sound firm, like an adult, like he’s answering the phone at Father’s club.”

There isn’t a response for so long that Kouen fears the call has dropped, but his arm is frozen in place. Then, finally, “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Kouen swallows, takes a deep breath. He blinks as if there is any sleep remaining in him. The clock on his wall reads twelve, which sits blank in his mind for a moment before he remembers it’s broken. Next, he pries the phone away to see it’s barely past ten.

“No. No, it’s fine. Is something wrong?”

“I know this is short notice, but can I hire you to watch Hakuryuu and Hakuei today? Just for a few hours.”

Despite the persistent sensation that his blood has been transmuted into sand, he pushes himself up on his knees. He locates his bag, fresh clothes, his journals and books, phone charger, anything else he could need. “Yeah. I can do that. When should I be over?”

“I’ll pick you up. Is now okay?”

“Y-Yeah. My address is—”

“I have it already. I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Oh.” Kouen is too dumbstruck to say anything of substance. “Okay?” And then the call is ended before Kouen can attempt to form anything more intelligent to say.

For minutes, Kouen is a statue, limbs stiff and muscles tense. Then the realization smacks him hard, and he stumbles from bed. Hakuyuu is coming to his home personally to pick him up. The blanket twists around both ankles, one foot, and the resulting rush of panic almost causes him to look equilibrium and slam his head into the bedpost. Even though he misses the concussion, it flashes in his head anyway. Hakuyuu arriving to find him half-dressed and blood pouring from his head. A trip to the emergency room and a completely squandered work opportunity that likely wouldn’t be offered again.

After that panic passes he plops back to the bed and wipes away the cold sweat forming at his temple.

He can’t remember how long the taxi took that one time. 

Slightly frazzled, he collects everything he might need and stuffs them in his bag. Wallet, music player, a few books and his notes, phone charger, a change of clothes because? He has no idea; kids play outside and get dirty. There are lots of reasons he could need them.

Kouen takes the shortest shower of life. He throws on a pair of short shorts and a loose tank top that may or may not suit the weather but is comfortable. As he dresses he keeps glancing at mirror, at the droplets falling from the ends of his hair, and tries to will it to dry faster. If he’s not looking at the mirror it’s his phone, the minutes feeling like hours, expecting a missed call from Hakuyuu that he’s waiting in the driveway.

He goes to Koumei’s room to kick him awake. Not that a few kicks on their own are capable of rousing him. At least when Koumei gets in contact with him later in the day asking where he is, Kouen will be able to say he did tell him.

After that comes checking in with Kouha and Kougyoku, both of whom are usually awake at this hour and are playing with some of Kougyoku’s toys. While in their room he notes their combined possessions and silently decides a good chunk of whatever he earns today will go towards buying them each something they need.

They are disappointed to learn he’ll be gone most of the day, but accept the news without argument or much whining.

Then comes the task he dreads when it comes to this sort of thing, informing Father. If he’s home at all, which his younger siblings don’t care enough about to know in the first place.

Kouen can’t find him with a cursory search, and calling isn’t an option unless he has damn good reason for being a distraction. That he’s been given a job opportunity isn’t one. If anything, Father will be irate at the news.

Going through the kitchen to find something to pass for breakfast he concludes Father must not be home. That’s fine. It means he has until the even to put together an explanation for the series of events that led here. 

But it’s still disappointing. Father’s absence should not be an unsurprising thing.

After his light breakfast Kouen goes outside to wait for Hakuyuu and sits on a step, stomach twisting itself into endless knots all the while. His phone is held tight in his hands, the screen just barely peeking through.

Despite being on high alert—or so he thought—he completely misses Hakuyuu’s arrive until the car has settled into the driveway.

The car is sleek, glittering in the midday sun, and dark. At first it looks black, but there is an unmistakable hue to it that he cannot discern. The windows are tinted, giving Kouen a perfect reflection of himself, but there is no doubt.

The car audibly clicks to unlock when he stands at the passenger side door. 

In the backseat are the kids, both of them, which catches Kouen off guard somehow. To his greeting them, Hakuei gives a polite hello back while Hakuryuu stares at him frowning.

Hakuyuu wears a dark grey suit that is pressed to perfection and free of any lint or dirt. Even the creases from where his knees and elbows bend the fabric look pristine. He has an almost bored expression, or perhaps apathetic is more accurate.

With a brief look at the rearview mirror and not a single glance towards Kouen, he says, “If all goes well I’ll be home in a few hours. Before dinner. There are notes on the counter and feel free to make use of whatever. If you have any questions ask Hakuei.”

Kouen quickly nods his understanding. His fingers twitch around his seatbelt. If only he could take notes.

“Just…” Hakuyuu starts only to trail off with a distant expression he has to visibly pull together. “Make sure nothing happens to them while I’m gone.”

“I will. I promise.” Kouen has no idea if that’s the right thing to say, but Hakuyuu doesn’t react to it. After several slightly uncomfortable minutes he says, “By the way, how did you get my number?”

“Seishuu. When I picked Hakuryuu up a few weeks ago.”

“He gave it to you out of nowhere?”

“I asked for it.”

That catches Kouen by so much surprise he flinches in his seat and his face flashes white-hot. “You-You did?” That must sound so dumb coming out of his mouth but he can’t stop it.

Luckily, for all his acting like a fool Hakuyuu pays it no mind. His eyes stay on the road and his voice is bored as he says, “Yes. For an occasion such as this. We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

Not trusting his voice he nods. Then upon realizing Hakuyuu might not notice he forces out a small, “Okay.”

They make it to the house without incident. Hakuyuu gets the kids out of the care and settled inside. Then he pulls Kouen aside into the kitchen to speak with him privately.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, looks through his phone reading something. Without looking up he says, “So… you won’t need to worry about feeding them. As I said, should only be two, maybe three hours. I will message you when I’m on my way back or if it will be longer.”

Kouen nods. “Okay.”

“If they get hungry before that, a snack is okay, but no using the oven. There are more than enough options that it shouldn’t even come up.”

“Huh?”

“Regardless of what they may say, the kids don’t get to use the oven or stove.”

Kouen hesitates, at a bit of a loss. “Will they want to?”

Hakuyuu shrugs, which doesn’t reassure Kouen. “Possibly. If Hakuryuu cries about it, ignore him.”

“Ignore his crying?”

“Yes.” Hakuyuu sticks his phone in his pocket. “Rather, if he starts crying, don’t give him whatever he wants to make him stop. You can acknowledge it, just. Don’t baby him.” He puts his hand on the counter and slides a sheet of paper forward. Peering over Kouen can see there are names and numbers on it, as well as a few short paragraphs. “This has my number and my brother’s number in case of emergency. The names of a few programs and foods each of the kids like. Some other info… If anybody knocks at the door ignore it no matter what they say. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“In fact, if anyone knocks at the door just go ahead and call me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hakuyuu looks to him as if to gauge his honesty. Apparently finding it suitable, he says, “Good.” He takes a slow, deep breath. Releases it slowly, shaking subtly. “I’m leaving, then.”

But Hakuyuu continues to stand there, looking troubled or lost or he doesn’t know what.

“See you when you return. I’ll take care of them.”

That snaps Hakuyuu back to the present, and he departs.

That leaves Kouen with the kids. He finds Hakuei in the dining room, with books, papers, and various colored pens spread out across half the table. Whatever she’s doing she is totally engrossed in it. Hakuryuu, however, is in none of the house’s common areas. Something Kouen doesn’t bother to identify leaves him reluctant to go around searching out which room is his.

Kouen has been invited. He is doing a job, but he still manages to feel like he’s intruding. Hakuyuu told him to make use of whatever, which, now that he’s here, feels very vague. Make use of “whatever”? If he touches anything he’s probably going to leave smears of his fingerprints. The sofa will have creases from where he sat and the few carpets will have faint outlines of his feet. Even leaving his shoes by the door feels like overstepping. 

Getting over himself takes a little while, but once he does he goes to acquaint himself with the premises. After all, if everything goes well maybe this won’t be the first and only time an offer like this is made. It would work in his favor to get used to where everything is now.

The entire house is decorated sparsely. Kouen can’t tell if it’s deliberate minimalism or resulting from poor time and effort. The décor that is there comes off bland and lacking character. Not that Kouen can say he has a feel for Hakuyuu’s personality, but the items feel strangely generic, like they were chosen on a whim without consideration to whether they fit anything.

Every door he comes across is closed and he can’t decide whether he ought to leave them that way or not. Whenever his fingertips trail across the smooth wood and curl around the knob his heart will race like he’s doing something he’s not supposed to. The hair on the back of his neck stands up. Eyes on him, yet there is nothing when he looks.

The first door he manages to open releases a strong gust scented of fabric softener. It’s full of linens. The door closest to it, which he opens next, is a bathroom—the nicest bathroom he’s possibly ever seen. Matching towels are hung up on the rack and the marble counter has two sinks. In the large tub is a selection of shampoos and conditioners. He doesn’t recognize any of the brands but they look fancy.

After that he skips a few doors, choosing instead to wander the house, passing the dining room a few times to check on Hakuei. One time he catches her taking a small break and he takes the opportunity.

“Hakuei, do you need anything?”

She smiles at him and takes the excuse to put her pen down, even shaking out her hand a few times. “Hey. I don’t think so. Is there anything you need, Kouen?”

Kouen blinks, not expecting to be asked that in return. His voice fails him and he shrugs.

Hakuei places her elbow on the table and sets her chin in her palm. The movements are all taken exactly and delicately, properly upper class. Even the unconcealed amusement across her face feels perfectly refined. “If you’re worried about my father you don’t need to be.”

Kouen’s fingers fidget with the air. He takes a seat at the opposite end of the table. “What do you mean?”

“Hakuyuu. Despite his face he’s not so strict.” Her brow furrows, and for a moment she resembles Hakuyuu strongly. “He wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t think you could do it. Hakuryuu likes you too. That helps.”

“Speaking of, I haven’t see him since we got here…” He glances around the room as though mention of him will summon him.

“He goes back and forth between wanting to be alone and not wanting to be alone no matter what. He’ll probably pop up to latch on to you when you least expect it.”

“I think I’d still like to check on him.”

Hakuei takes a small breath that Kouen can only interpret as hesitation. “His room is upstairs. Next to Hakuyuu’s. The door might be closed, so make sure you knock. He doesn’t like being startled.”

Kouen nods and leaves her to her work. Though, the problem once he’s upstairs is that he has no idea which room is Hakuyuu’s, either. None of the doors obviously belong to a child and as far as he can tell they’re all identical. Closing his eyes, he can’t hear sounds of music or playing.

He chooses doors at random, rapping on the wood gently, waiting, then opening them an inch to see what’s inside. He does this until he finds the right room, with Hakuryuu sitting at a small table coloring.

Kouen shuts the door behind him softly, and he sits on the floor to the side of Hakuryuu’s table full of coloring books, pages, crayons, and markers.

The room isn’t particularly childlike. There are drawings tacked to the wall and a net full of plush dolls. On his made bed is the same dragon doll from the last time he was here. Off to the side is a box presumably full of toys. The room is very neat and put together, with only a few toys out of place. Even the blocks on the floor are in a neat pile in the corner.

Kouen leans over to get a look at Hakuryuu’s drawing without being too obvious about it. A swirl of black, purple, orange and red cover most of the page, with only a bit of white showing. On top of it are drawn figures Kouen can’t quite make out.

Hakuryuu keeps on drawing as though Kouen is not there.

“I didn’t get the chance to say hello to you earlier, so I am now.”

“Hi,” Hakuryuu says, not looking up, still drawing.

“What are you drawing?”

Hakuryuu makes a low humming noise, looking over his picture like he’s trying to make sense of it himself. He makes a slow line with the crayon in his hand as he speaks. “Here’s Mama… Me and Ei. Big Brother…” He looks directly at Kouen. “Brother Ren, too, except he won’t visit.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“He said he has school, so he can’t. But he can if he wants to.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Mama said you can miss school when you have good reason. I miss him. Ei does too. That is good reason.”

“Have you told your papa? I’m sure he wants you to see your brother, too.”

“I can tell Papa, but Papa can’t do anything.”

“Oh.”

There are many parts of this family dynamic Kouen has no knowledge of, and right now that’s making what should be casual chitchat very uncomfortable. He is not about to attempt prying into the details of this custody arrangement. In this situation is he supposed to change the subject?

“I’m sure he’d like to,” Kouen says, because it seems better than saying nothing.

Hakuryuu shrugs and continues drawing for a moment. Then he flips the paper, pushes it aside, and puts a new sheet in its place.

“Hey Hakuryuu. It’s been a while since we got home. I was wondering if you’re hungry at all?”

At this Hakuryuu perks up instantly, more than Kouen has ever seen him. Still not smiling in the least, but his eyes go wide and alert. He jumps from his chair and grabs something from a drawer beside his bed. A moment later he returns, setting an open magazine before Kouen.

He looks up at him expectantly. When Kouen fails to meet whatever that expectation is he says, “I wanna make this,” and points to the page.

It is… Kouen has no idea what it is, actually. Something foreign and that looks admittedly good but likely beyond the scope of what a child could accomplish on their own.

“Oh? Have you made it before?”

“No, but it looks fun. Do you wanna help me?”

“Um. I don’t know much about cooking. I’m not good at it, either.”

“I can show you.”

“How to cook?” 

Kouen is more than a little dubious at the prospect of an actual child showing him anything about cooking. The basics he understands, and he’s not sure how much more than that should be expected from a kid.

Hakuryuu, however, nods vigorously. “Yeah. It will be fun.”

“Ah… I’m a little hopeless in the kitchen.”

“That’s okay. Sister Ei is too, but she still has fun and we make good food.”

Kouen doesn’t mean to sigh but he does. “I guess we can do that. But not today, alright?”

Hakuryuu frowns. “Maybe today.”

“Not even maybe.”

“Okay.” He stares at Kouen. Then he gets an annoyed expression and goes, “But… maybe.”

Kouen sighs. “Maybe when your father gets home. Ask him. So, maybe then.” Though, that probably means Kouen would need to stay later. He can’t say he sees any issue with that.

Hakuryuu narrows his eyes at him and closes the magazine, while Kouen is left to wonder if he said something wrong.


End file.
